The 16th International Herpesvirus Workshop will be held July 7 to 12, 1991 at Asilomar Conference Center. This meeting is being organized by a committee that is chaired by Dr. Edward Mocarski, Stanford University. This proposal requests funds to support the travel and housing of investigators in training (graduate students, medical students, medical fellows and postdoctoral fellows). The workshop brings together individuals studying the biology of various herpesviruses and individuals who use herpesviruses as tools. Scientists with basic and clinical interests gather together to discuss the latest developments in herpesvirus growth, pathogenesis, latency, neoplasia, immunology, epidemiology, treatment and prevention. While the focus has been on the human herpesviruses (herpes simplex virus-1 and -2, Epstein-Barr virus, human cytomegalovirus, varicella-zoster virus and the new T-lymphotropic herpesviruses, human herpesvirus-6 and 7), herpesvirologists studying a wide range of human and veterinary herpesviruses gather to share information. The workshop remains the single most important meeting for the herpesvirus field, a position that has been reinforced year in and year out by the clearly related and comparative properties of the different members of the group. The hallmark properties of persistence, latency and recurrence shared by all herpesviruses are critical to the medical importance of this virus group. Herpesviruses appear to play ever increasing roles as opportunistic agents in a variety of immunocompromised settings and the number of subtle effects of lifelong herpesvirus infections are becoming increasingly identified. The International Herpesvirus Workshop is the key annual meeting where herpesvirologists from diverse disciplines come together and exchange data prior to publication and opens discussion of issues before the work is complete. This interaction allows a freedom of exchange that cannot be achieved via any other medium. The organizing committee responsible for the meeting are: Dr. Edward Mocarski, Stanford University; Dr. Ann Arvin, Stanford University; Dr. Rae Lynn Burke, Chiron Corporation; Dr. Larry Drew, UCSF; Dr. Ronald Herman, Syntex Research,; Dr. Raxit J. Jariwalla, Linus Pauling Institute; Dr. I. Robert Lehman, Stanford University; Dr. Lenore Pereira, UCSF; Dr. Lucy Rasmussen, Div. of Infectious Diseases, Stanford University; and Dr. Richard Spaete, Chiron Corporation. The topics for presentation and discussion at this workshop include: Immune response to virus infection, Structural proteins and glycoproteins, Cell biology of virus infections, Pathogenesis of virus infections, Initial events in virus-cell interactions, Immunomodulation by viruses, Latency, and Regulation of viral gene expression.